Masa Bokuto
Masa Bokuto was a gang leader, Initially antagonistic to Akira Fudo, Masa would go on to be a major ally to Akira. Masa is shown to be a noble person, despite his rugged exterior, and later dies protecting Miki and Tare Makimura. Appearance Masa is a tall and muscular boy in his late teens. He has dark messy hair with prominent sideburns, he had dark eyes and a bold chin. Abilities As a regular human, Masa has no special powers, but is a capable fighter and highly skilled with a wooden kendo sword, and was also adept in firearms. Personality Masa is defined by his strong sense of loyalty. While coming off as somewhat aggressive and cocky in challenging Akira, he holds no resentment towards Akira after his gang's (second) defeat and unflinchingly swears allegiance to Akira in his fight against the demons. He builds a trusting relationship with Miki and Tare, frequently serving as their protector at home when Akira was away. History Devilman: Masa is first seen confronting Akira during school, along with his gang of Dosu-Roku, Manjiro, Tetsuya, and Meriken-Jo. Ignoring Dosu-Roku trying to talk them out of it, they challenge him to a fight, but all end up knocked out in a matter of seconds, with Masa sprawled across the fence. When they come to however, they are confronted by a strange girl who offers them a chance to beat him. The gang is confused by what she means, but before they can properly respond, dozens of demonic spiders burst from the girl's skin and attach themselves to the gang. The group, now possessed, go to find Akira. Masa accidentally brushes into Miki on the way and inadvertently exposes the spider atop his head. They find both Akira and Miki in a small classroom; however, Akira senses they were possessed beckons them to a challenge. Akira quickly manages to destroy the spiders on Meriken-Jo, Tetsuya, and Manjiro's heads. Masa then comes charging at them, but he is stopped as Meriken-Jo crushes the spider with his brass knuckles. Then as Dosu-Roku comes flying down with his blade, Masa crushes the spider with his bokuto. After Akira tells them that they had been possessed, Masa goes in search of the girl's body only to find it missing. Akira tells him that she had been completely devoured by the spiders, and that if it wasn't for him the same would have happened to them. They all thank him and offer to fight alongside him. Akira accepts the offer, and the six of them, with some reluctant assistance from Miki, manage to rescue all of their classmates from General Zann's spider demons. Masa is with Akira and the Makimura family when Ryo's deceitful presentation on the nature of demons is broadcast to the world. After Akira flees and a group of Demon Busters arrest Kozo and Akiko Makimura, Masa stays behind to protect Tare and Miki. As Akira leads a full scale attack on the Anti-Demon Corps HQ, Masa, Tare, and Miki are forced to sit and wait in anticipation hoping that their parents would soon be released. Masa turns on the TV only to see a news report of Akira's attack on the HQ. Not long after this, a mob of the Makimura's neighbors gathers around their house, chanting that Miki and Tare are demons. Even after rocks shatter their windows and a tree on their lawn is set on fire, Miki does not want to believe that these people would harm them, but Masa tells her that they no longer see her as a human, but a demon. He tells Tare and Miki to arm themselves and teaches Miki how to make Molotov cocktails before splitting up. Masa guns down several of the rioters from upstairs with Kozo's rifle. Once they break in, Masa continues fending them off with a combination of the rifle, his bokuto sword, and whatever he can grab. One man bashes Masa in the head with a shovel, but Masa retaliates by shooting him continuously until he is split in two. A woman manages to climb up the upstairs window and stab him in the shoulder, but he beats her with Kozo's rifle, removes the knife from his shoulder, and stabs her with it. After Miki is surrounded by the mob downstairs and left with no weapons to fight them off, she has a brief moment of hope when Masa, injured but still standing, enters the scene. She runs to him, begging him to help her, only for two cackling rioters to jump Masa and together stab him to death with a sword and a pickaxe. Masa is last seen with his severed head impaled on a stake, being paraded around by the mob along with the severed body parts of Miki and Tare. His remains are presumably lost in the fire ignited by Akira's rage. Trivia *Masa had a figure advertised by Marmit, however it was ultimately never created. *Masa was likely based on Sosuke Oshiba from Demon Lord Dante, who had a similar design and personality. Gallery fgvbh.png|Boss Masa in Devilman feely.png|Masa, Meriken-Jo and Dosu-Roku jknl.png|Mug shot 66-33.jpg|Beaten down aaahhh.png|Masa, Dosu-Roku and Manjiro scream in terror Masochit.png|Possessed MasaB.png|Rasber's spider atop Masa's head kendo.png|Masa joins forces with Akira Fudo Rokumasa.png|Masa and Dosu-Roku in the Makimura Residence sama.png|Masa's philosophy Masamiki.png|Masa and Miki argue masa slain.png|Masa is slain Category:Manga charecters Category:Devilman characters Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Humans Category:Devilman Corps Category:The Gang Category:Characters